Special Delivery
by ikuto-sama
Summary: Arthur finds out that innocent Boy Scout Alfred isn't so innocent... AU. UKUS with a bit of USUK. One-shot. This is my first fanfiction for Hetalia. Please read and review, and enjoy!


Arthur Kirkland paced near the door, waiting for the sound of the doorbell that was yet to come. He knew he shouldn't be worrying about such a thing, but for some reason, the Boy Scouts were later than usual. He'd been hoping to invite the troop in for tea today, but now the tea he'd prepared had gone cold. To be honest, there was one boy in particular he wished to invite over, preferably alone—but it would be suspicious not to invite the whole troop, right?

_Ding-dong! _Arthur jumped at the sudden noise, his heartbeat quickening in excitement. He slowly turned the doorknob, and sure enough, the person he'd been expecting was standing on his doorstep with a basket full of cookies, in uniform, and alone. What a stroke of luck today!

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kirkland!"

"Please, call me Arthur. I insist," Arthur said, then paused, his breath caught upon seeing the shy smile on the young boy's face. "You're alone today, Alfred."

Alfred nodded, his smile growing wider. The teen looked as innocent and endearing as ever in his brown Boy Scout uniform, complete with a red tie knotted around his collar. He was tall for his age, even having a few inches on Arthur, and his slightly messy dirty-blonde hair, twinkling blue eyes, and round cheeks dotted with a sprinkle of freckles gave him the charm of an overgrown schoolboy.

"Mattie's sick today, so I'm also making his rounds," Alfred laughed shyly. "So…would you like to buy some cookies?"

"Of course," Arthur replied warmly. "Better yet, how about you come in for tea? Then we can enjoy the cookies together."

"Ah, really?" Alfred blushed, and Arthur had to resist the urge to kiss those adorable pink cheeks.

"Y—you don't have to," Arthur added quickly. "I'm sure you have to be on your way soon anyways, I mean—"

"Nah, it's okay. A break would be nice anyways, and I'm a bit thirsty," Alfred said, smiling.

Arthur silently cheered as he showed Alfred his way into the living room. For once, things had gone his way.

"I'll go heat up the tea right now. You can go ahead and make yourself comfortable on the couch," Arthur said. He quickly popped into the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove, then took a seat next to Alfred.

"I already opened a box for us," Alfred chimed, handing a few cookies to Arthur on his handkerchief.

"Oh, thank you!" Arthur happily took the cookies and ate them, then took a few more before he stopped himself. "These are delicious! Wait, Alfred, you should go ahead and take a few. I apologize for monopolizing them."

"It's okay, I'm just waiting for the tea," Alfred replied, grinning. "I can have as many of those cookies as I want back home anyways."

Suddenly, Arthur didn't feel right. For some reason, his head had started to pound and his vision began to blur. The tea kettle started squealing in the other room. Arthur tried to stand up, but he felt too dizzy.

"Alfred, suddenly I don't feel so well…" Arthur's knees buckled and he felt his head hit against the table and knock over the cookies before everything faded into black.

Arthur's eyes snapped open and he blinked, confused. How had he ended up in his bedroom? He still felt a bit lightheaded, but he swore he was just sharing some cookies with Alfred, dear Alfred… Unless perhaps it was just a dream?

"I see you're awake now, Arthur," a familiar voice chimed. Alfred sat next to him, smiling.

"Alfred? What are you—why Arthur tried to get up, but found that he couldn't. His hands were secured to the bedpost with the Boy Scout's red ties, and when he looked down, he was horrified to find that he had been stripped naked. His ankles were tied with rope to the lower bedpost—the rope happened to be the special Boy Scout rope Alfred always carried around.

"Alfred, what on earth is going on? I don't understand," Arthur said, his throat tightening.

"I brought an extra tie," Alfred replied, smirking. "Why did you think I wouldn't notice the way you always looked at me?"

Arthur blushed. "The way I—"

"You were always nice to everyone, but I could tell you considered me special," Alfred traced a line with his index finger from the older man's cheek all the way down to his stomach. "…Right?"

"Alfred, what did you do?" Arthur exclaimed, flustered. The line Alfred has drawn on his body burned.

"Those were special cookies," Alfred chuckled. "The fact that I was alone today and you inviting me in made it even easier."

"You _drugged _me?" Arthur gasped, giving another attempt at breaking the ties. "Bloody hell—"

"Us Boy Scouts know our knots pretty well, so I assure you it is indeed impossible to break them…at least before I'm done with you," Alfred said, shrugging, as he climbed on top of Arthur.

"You git Arthur was cut short as Alfred began to slowly undo the buttons of his uniform, sliding the top down to reveal smooth milky shoulders. His hands slid down his torso ever so slowly, frustrating Arthur even more, before he took off his belt and undid the buttons and zipper of his shorts.

To be honest, Arthur had been infatuated with Alfred for quite awhile and had fantasized about him a few times. Who could blame him when all his blood ran south at the sight of Alfred revealing his half-erected length?

"I see someone's getting excited," Alfred smirked as he began to grind his still-clothed ass against Arthur's erection.

"W—wait, this isn't a good idea," Arthur gasped. "In fact, it's illegal. Please, stop—"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alfred laughed, standing up for a second to pull down his shorts. "Better?"

Arthur failed to stifle the moan that escaped his lips. The sight of Alfred completely nude, looking so pale and soft, was too much for him. Oh how he wanted to touch, to taste, to see how that body would react to him…

"Is this better than your fantasy?" Alfred asked, grinning. He didn't even give Arthur a chance to answer before he leaned down and took the older man's whole cock in his mouth.

"Alfred, this…is _wrong,_" Arthur struggled to say. Alfred replied with a hum, sending a delightful vibration down Arthur's member. The man groaned and cursed, but at this point the pleasure had almost surpassed the annoyance he felt. He just wanted Alfred to continue.

However, it ended far too soon. Alfred moved so he and Arthur were now face to face.

"I know you want to taste," Alfred said, pursing his plump cherry-colored lips glazed over with pre-cum.

Arthur blamed the haze of pleasure and finally gave in to temptation, throwing away all morals. Alfred's lips tasted so sickly sweet he couldn't get enough of them. He found an opening and forced his tongue through, entranced by the sensation of their mouths melting together. Alfred's fingernails dug into Arthur's back as he begged for more.

They continued for a few heated moments until Alfred finally pulled away, leaving strings of saliva between them. Much to Arthur's surprise, Alfred had moved to undo the ties binding his wrists.

"Show me how much you want me," Alfred panted, all sense of innocence gone with swollen lips and dazed eyes.

Arthur showed him all right.

The tables now turned, Arthur flipped Alfred over onto his back and spread his legs. "You've been a naughty Boy Scout."

"So punish me—ah!" Alfred moaned as Arthur slid a finger wet with saliva into him, then two, then three. "Yes—that's it—oh Arthur, please put it in now…"

Arthur quickly complied, sliding the fingers out and positioning his cock at Alfred's entrance before pulling back and slamming it into Alfred with such a force that the younger boy was pushed backward into the bedpost. He repeated the same movement several times, gripping the bed for support in order to thrust faster.

"Yes, punish me more—ngh—so good, Arthur—please punish me more—ah!" Alfred moaned unabashedly, eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

Arthur couldn't help but wonder in the middle of it all how it had come to this—earlier, he'd been daydreaming about the innocent young Boy Scout Alfred with his sweet cookies and sparkling eyes. Now that same boy was begging him to fuck him senseless and he was enjoying it.

Arthur changed his angle and hit Alfred's prostate head-on, causing the boy to wail and arch his body in pleasure. He grabbed the younger boy's length and began pumping it in time with his thrusts.

This completely undid Alfred.

He came hard, screaming Arthur's name and other profanities certainly not fitting his Boy Scout image. Arthur could feel his own orgasm coming close, and the tightening of the younger boy's walls caused him to finally release himself. Both now spent, Arthur cradled Alfred in his arms as they both bathed in the aftermath.

"You know, we should really try this again sometime," Arthur said softly, breaking the silence. "However, you should at least make your portrayal of a Boy Scout more convincing."

"Excuse me? I have experience as a Boy Scout! I was one once!" Alfred snapped. "I'd like to see you do better."

"Perhaps next time, Alfred. Perhaps next time."

~SPECIAL DELIVERY END~

© 2012 Ikuto-sama


End file.
